Of Crimson and Cerulean
by Reen1
Summary: Currently Dead. See note inside. [Yaoi, SetoYami] As a bet she made with Joey, Tea must pair up the two most unlikely people, Yami and Seto Kaiba. Can she do it?
1. Money Placed, Bet Made

**Author's Pointless Note:** This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so please send me some feedback on how I'm doing ^^ I know Yami and Seto isn't really my favourite couple but, hey, they still look cute together. I know this isn't really one of my best works considering I'm doing this really late at night. And, this story contains YAOI, or m/m love or relationships. If you don't like it, no one's forcing you to read it and you have every right to walk out of here. Now, on with the show. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will. 

Of Crimson and Cerulean

Chapter 1 Money Placed, Bet Made

"There they are! There they are," Tea Gardner squealed in absolute excitement and delight, waving her fork jauntily at a particular kissing couple at the other end of the cafeteria. "Jenna Molby and Michael Thomson. Took me a while to get them together but I did it. They were quite hard too, you know." 

Her blonde friend Joey Wheeler, strained his neck to see the two Tea mentioned. "Where are they?" 

Tea rolled her cerulean-blue eyes. "Over there beside the vending machine!" She gestured to a pretty cheerleader and Domino High's track all-star making out. 

Eyebrows furrowed. "Are you joking or what? The two are like oil and water. They simply don't mix," Joey remarked, before stabbing at a lumpy, green goop that was currently resided on his lunch plate and swallowed it without a second thought. This earned him a disgusted look from Tea and a knowing look from their friend Tristan Taylor. 

Tristan raised an arched eyebrow. "Since when did you know that water and oil don't mix?" Joey shot him a glare. 

It was a typical school day at Domino High. Teachers assigned large amounts of homework and students complained and whined about it. The only amusement for the students were lunch break and watching fastidious, preppy cheerleaders vomit over their uniforms after gulping down a mouthful of the cafeteria's disgusting food. Domino High was well known and practically famous for its inedible and gross food. 

"Anyway how did you manage to get the two of them together?" Joey queried, spitting tiny bits of food all over the place. Tea made a face and delicately flicked away a piece of green blob from her pink uniform. Tristan only rolled his brown eyes. 

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that much but no couple is impossible for the ultimate matchmaker Tea Gardner," she proclaimed, beaming proudly. 

Joey and Tristan shook their heads. "How did you do it?" Ever the sensible one between Joey and him, Tristan piped up. 

"Well, let's just say a few love letters and a romantic date did the trick," Tea winked mysteriously. 

Just then, another one of their friends, Yugi Mutou, joined them at the lunch table. A half-open backpack hung from his left shoulder and he expertly balanced a tray of what appeared to be actual food: a peanut-butter sandwich, a plastic cup of JELL-O, and some apple juice. 

"How come you get real food?" Tristan inquired enviously, eying the tray and its contents. 

Yugi smiled and placed the tray in front of Tristan. "Help yourself, Tristan. I already ate. This is Yami's by the way. He said he didn't want it." His eyes knitted in concern for his darker half. "He didn't have a big breakfast this morning so I thought he might want it." 

Tristan basically glowed. "Oh my god, thank you so much, Yugi. You have no idea what the cafeteria food is actually like considering your grandfather packs your lunch." He finished the peanut-butter sandwich in two gigantic bites and was halfway through downing the JELL-O by the time he finished speaking. Unlike Joey, he managed to not spit his food out while talking. 

Yugi grinned as he took a seat beside Tea on the metal bench attached to the table. "No problem." He settled his backpack on the space beside him before asking good-naturedly, "So what were you guys talking about before I came?" 

Joey remembered to gulp before he answered Yugi's question. "Tea was bragging about matching up Jenna Molby-you know that hot cheerleader-with- guess who?" There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

Tea glared at him. "I was not bragging." 

Joey stuck his tongue out at her. "Was too!" 

"Was not!" 

"Was too!" 

"Was not!" Tea shouted and struck a harsh blow on Joey's head. 

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Those two never stop bickering do they?" He glanced at Yugi's direction. Yugi only sighed in agreement. "So who do you think Tea paired Jenna with?" 

Yugi frowned, deep in thought. Finally he replied, "Larry Mackenzie?" 

Joey shook his head. The two had stopped their fighting in time to hear Yugi's response. "Try again." 

"Marky Toby? The guy's been stalking her since junior high." 

Joey shook his head again. 

Yugi's frown deepened and he looked from Joey to Tristan then back to Joey again. "Corey Haywire?" 

"Jake Kidstye?" 

"Darry Zelfied?" 

"Garret Sock?" 

All received a shake of a head. Sighing in defeat, Yugi remarked. "I give up. Who is it?" 

There was a twinkle in Tea's eye. "Michael Thomson," she replied casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The three friends watched in amusement as Yugi's jaw all but dropped to the smooth, polished surface of the lunch table and his wide, puerile amethyst eyes leaped from their sockets. 

"M-Michael T-Thomson?" He stammered in disbelief. "That's impossible. The two can't even stay in a room for five minutes without arguing." 

Tea grinned triumphantly at Yugi's response to the name. "Well, they can now. Check out over there," she gestured with her fork to the other end of large cafeteria. And indeed, the newly made couple was propped on a roughly cleared spot on top of a random lunch table, kissing and emitting loud moans, which drew everyone's attention. Jenna sat on Michael's lap, her fingers ensnarled in his dark hair while Michael's arms were wrapped around her waist. 

Yugi vaguely heard someone yell out in disgust, "Get a room!" He made a revolting face. 

Tea only grinned. "See. Observe the work of the ultimate matchmaker." 

A mischievous smirk crossed Joey's features. "Can the 'ultimate matchmaker' set up any two people?" 

Tea, still beaming proudly, failed to notice the disastrous smirk on Joey's face. "Of course. Name two people and I will set them up." 

The smirk, if possible, widened. "Fine, I choose... Yami and," there was an evil glint in his eyes, "Seto Kaiba." He emphasized the pronunciation of the last two words. 

A smirk that rivaled Joey's flitted across Tea's pretty face. "Done. But if I do set them up, you have to admit I'm the ultimate matchmaker and do anything I want for a whole day." 

Joey's cockiness consumed him and he crossed his arms confidently. "Fine, but if you don't set them up in a week you'll have to do my homework for a week." 

"Fine!" 

"It's a bet." The two reached across the table and shook hands, sealing the bargain. Yugi frowned. 

"I'm not sure Yami would like this," he stated as calmly as he could. 

Tea shook her head. "Don't worry, Yugi. Yami's gay, right?" Yugi gave a hesitant nod. "Then everything will be perfect." 

"Wait a minute! I still don't think Yami would approve of this. Shouldn't we tell him?" Yugi protested. 

Joey sighed. "It's all right, Yugi. Yami's-err 5000 years old. He can take care of himself." Then glancing around, he added playfully. "So anyone wanna put in some money on me?" He grinned. 

Tristan shifted in his seat as he dug in his pocket for some spare change or crumpled bills. After a few seconds of fishing in his trouser pocket, he drew out a wrinkled $50 bill. 

Joey stared greedily at the bill. "You have $50?" He scowled in realization of something. "Hey you own me ten bucks." If Tristan heard, he gave no signs. 

Turning to face Tea, Tristan declared. "Sorry, Tea. But I have to go with Joey this time. Yami and Seto? That's impossible." 

Tea didn't seem offended. She just shrugged. "Well, it's your loss. I swear Seto Kaiba and Yami will be inseparable. You just wait until next week." Eying Yugi out of the corner of her eye, she added. "What do you think, Yugi?" 

Yugi still had a frown plastered on his face. "What if Kaiba's not gay?" He questioned. 

Tristan reached across the table and gave the short teenager a quick and assuring pat on the shoulder. "Trust me, Kaiba's gay." 

"But how do you know?" Yugi continued to press. 

The three friends replied in unison. "We just know." 

"So are you gonna place a bet?" Joey inquired. 

Yugi sighed in defeat. He had no reason to believe Kaiba's not gay and being Yami's hikari, he certainly knew Yami is gay. And, after that impossible feat between Jenna and Michael, he was positive Tea could do it. "Fine, I'll put down a twenty for Tea." He responded while he searched in one of the many pockets of his backpack. He gradually produced a twenty-dollar bill from one of the front pockets and placed in on top of Tristan's fifty. Tea smirked. 

"Hey look! There's Ryou," Yugi exclaimed. He waved at a boy with hair paler than alabaster and chocolate-brown eyes. Ryou instantly received the message and made his way through littered wrappers, open backpacks, and wrestling teens. 

"Hi, guys," he smiled as he placed his tray beside Yugi's. Yugi shifted over for the teen to sit beside him. 

"Hey," the other three greeted him cheerfully. "So are you gonna place a bet?" The three cried in unison yet again. 

Ryou looked confusedly at Tristan to a grinning Joey to a smirking Tea. "What do you mean am I going to place a bet?" 

"Joey and Tea made a bet that Tea can't set Yami and Seto together by the end of the week. Tea says she can. I placed a twenty on her and Tristan placed a fifty on Joey. So are you going to place one?" Yugi explained. 

Ryou nodded in acknowledgement as he swallowed a bite of a sandwich. He brought packed lunches to school like Yugi. "I'm sorry, I would but I don't have any spare bills or change. I must have replaced them somewhere in the house." 

The others nodded in understanding. "That's okay, Ryou. Maybe Bakura might have some money," Joey assured the boy. 

As if on cue, a tall, muscular white-haired youth strode proudly into the large cafeteria. He would have been the exact identical twin of Ryou's except for the stronger frame and the dark eyelashes, which gave him a more devilish look. He noticed the five companions dining on a nearby table and loped off to join them 

He parked himself beside Tristan and opposite of Ryou. 

"Yo, Bakura. Care to place a bet?" Tristan spoke. 

"On what?" 

Yugi sighed and proceeded to explain the whole story to Bakura. When he finished, Bakura grinned and produced a thick wallet from his back pocket. 

"Hey! That's mine!" Ryou cried and made an attempt to snatch it. However Bakura moved the wallet out of reach. 

"I'll put down," he grasped out a fifty-dollar bill and flicked it on the pile, "fifty dollars on Joey. " 

Ryou sighed and sat back down. "At least it's only a fifty." He murmured in relief. 

Tea clasped her hands in front of her and smiled brightly. "Is everything settled?" Everyone nodded. "Good cause here he comes." She smirked as Yami spotted them and began walking in their direction. 

-_ To Be Continued_ -   
  
  
**Author's Pointless Note:** Thanks for reading ^.^ Now if you would be kind enough to take a minute or less to review, that would be wonderful. Just click that little button down there ^.~ and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I get it typed up. If you think it's really bad, feel free to flame me or if you want to put it as a nice flame (though I doubt any flames are nice) send me a constructive criticism. C ya ~ Reen 


	2. The First Wile

**Author's Pointless Note:** I am so, so, so very sorry I would've updated sooner but I had school exams which I have to study for and I have to update chapter 4 of my other fic and not to mention a tiny case of writer's block. Anyway, I promise to update this story more often ^^ like once every week or so. Oh yeah, and please send me some feedback after you're done. That'll help me a lot ^^. Now, on with the chapter ^o^ 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I think you would've heard of me, right? 

Of Crimson and Cerulean

Chapter 2 The First Wile

Yami scanned his garnet spheres around the large, crowded cafeteria, roving over chattering heads and vacant lunch tables. After two, torturous months at Domino High, he still could not, for the life of him, figure out where half his dozen classes were. If he was lucky, Yugi or one of the others shared that class with him and would escort him to the classroom and he wouldn't have to worry about being late or not attending at all. But for now, he just wished he had, by the hand of Ra, wandered into the right room. 

He was considering stopping an exiting student to question whether this was the 'cateferia' or not when he suddenly remembered his Pharaoh's dignity and pride. But he needn't have worried for sitting beside a long, metal lunch table at the other end of the room were Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, the Tomb Robber (after their frequent disagreements in which no one turned out to be the winner, Yami had accustomed himself to calling Bakura Tomb Robber, which he knew irritated Bakura greatly) and his own, darling hikari. He let escape a sigh of relief. 

He would sooner rip out his tongue from its roots than admit this, but he secretly wished he had the Tomb Robber's reliable ability in sense of direction. After all, Bakura's occupation -- or it was 5000 years ago -- was basically weaving through the mass of complicated mazes Yami had personally taken pains to design with high hopes of stumping and trapping any grave thieves (which never worked), steal the rotting body, then escape. 

He silently made his route across the territory (a small space Domino students have dubbed long ago 'The Loser Table') where the infamous school nerds and geeks lunched apart from the rest of the 'accepted society' and came to a halt in front of the table. 

"Hey Yami," the gang chorused in perfect harmony except for Bakura. 

"Hey," Yami replied with an engaging smile that would have made any ordinary, giddy schoolgirl swoon. Lowering his gaze to meet Bakura's, his tone turned to ice and his charming smile faded. "Tomb Robber." He remarked coldly. 

Bakura gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Pharaoh." 

Ryou shifted over a space, allowing Yami a seat beside him, which Yami accepted gratefully. Sliding with effortless ease onto the smooth metal bench, he noticed the small stack of money bills beside Tristan's elbow. He queried, "What's that for?" 

He didn't spot the panicked look that materialized on Tea's face, or the sudden uh-oh looks that popped upon both Joey and Tristan's faces, nor the mischievous glint that twinkled in Bakura's eye. 

"N-nothing," Tea hastily stammered. Yami raised a perfectly cut eyebrow. It was evident that she wasn't telling the truth. 

A subtle plan formed itself inside Bakura's head and he mentally smirked. "It's for a bet," he returned casually. Tea shot him a look that could cut right through the famous glaciers of Antarctica. Unfortunately, whether it was deliberate or not, Bakura missed her death glare. 

If Yami ever found out about this, her plans would fly out the window faster than a rock into a creek. Not to mention the fact Yami would never trust her again. Being the 'happy, friendship girl' she was, Tea couldn't stand to have one of her closest friends not trust her. 

Yami raised his other eyebrow. "What kind of bet?" By now his curiosity had swelled as big as a hot air balloon, that he didn't mind that he, the almighty Pharaoh, was conversing with the filthy, tomb robbing Bakura. 

Bakura's only response was a careless and insolent shrug. "Who Kaiba likes." 

Yami's eyebrows drooped in disinterest and he rested his chin on his palm while he craned to address his hikari. "Kaiba likes no one," he remarked seriously before turning his undivided attention to Yugi. 

A twisted, sinuous grin hooked Bakura's lips and he looked like the perfect image for a mad maniac. "Oh yeah? Check out over there!" He thrust his arm out in Seto Kaiba's direction. His comment was spoken so confidently that if he told Yami the sky was green, Yami would check to make sure. 

Yami restrained the urge to roll his eyes but turned his head so he could see what Bakura was pointing at. 

Seto Kaiba, multi-millionaire and president of the successful company Kaibacorp, was dining on -- to Yami's amusement -- a small bowl of Caesar salad. Hovering like an eternal shadow behind him was the gorgeous ditz of the school goddess, Crystal Black. Crystal flipped her waist-long golden hair flirtatiously and batted her long, fake eyelashes coquettishly. 

"Seto, I was, like, wondering if you're, like, free tonight?" She grinned brightly, displaying two rows of perfectly straight white teeth. Crystal was well known not only for her unusual, tacky beauty and expensive attire, but for her lack of intelligence as well. 

"Hn." 

"So, I'll, like, take that as a yes?" 

"Hn." 

"See you, like, at 7." 

"Hn." 

Unquenchable fury ignited inside Yami and he clenched and unclenched his fists to stay under control. He gritted his teeth and unconsciously bit his tongue, tasting blood. You see, this was all necessary for him to not go stalk up right to Crystal and utter a dreadful curse that would transport her to the Shadow Realm quicker than a jet plane could. 

_How dare she? How dare she flirt like that to Seto? If I ever lay hands on she'll regret that she ever talked like that to my Seto-_ He froze. No, it couldn't be. He couldn't have just called Seto _his_, could he? No, that's impossible. He mentally shook his head, clearing himself of all disturbing thoughts. It was no use dredging up old emotions and memories he had long since buried. It would only hurt more. 

Before he knew it, the pale, restraining hand of his darling hikari Yugi, was placed on his shoulder. He vaguely realized that he was standing up from his seat beside Ryou. 

"Yami?" 

"What?" Yami snapped back. 

"What are you doing?" There was a hint of hurt inside Yugi's voice. The group had fallen silent, whether it was the fact that Yami had snapped at Yugi or the fact that they had never seen Yami so angry before. 

Yami immediately regretted his harsh words. "I'm sorry--" he began but was cut off shortly by the one and only... Tomb Robber. 

"Jealous?" Bakura questioned still in that casual tone of his, though he was close to breaking into fits of laughter. 

Yami whirled upon Bakura like a merciless tornado with a vengeance, his eyes wide. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He screamed loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear before spinning on his heels and marching out of the noisy compartment, leaving a surprised Tea, a shocked Joey, an astonished Tristan, a worried Yugi, a baffled Ryou, and a grinning Bakura. 

Ryou broke the silence, casting Bakura a brief glance of disapproval. "You shouldn't provoke him, Yami. I think he's still stressed from that English exam we had this morning." 

Bakura stared into his hikari's chocolate-brown eyes innocently -- or as innocently as it was possible for a tomb robber to be. Then he shaped his features to his famous, irresistible, the one-and-only... pout. 

Ryou sighed and turned his head away from the face his yami was giving him. "I think that was the bell. I'll go put the trays away." 

Yugi jumped up from his seat and started piling the plastic trays on top of each other. "I'll help you." 

The others nodded. "We'll see you then." The gang then dispersed with Tea in one direction, Joey and Tristan in another, and Bakura without a trace. 

~*~

_The two were in a small room, secluded and evidently forgotten by the rest of the busy slaves and servants of the gigantic palace. The small compartment was barely any larger than half of the Pharaoh's rooms, but it's size served a far greater purpose than necessary. In the center was a huge, comfortable bed lavished with gold trimmings and gold bed sheets and pillows. Candles bore their meager flames from every corner of the room. _

"You're beautiful." The dark-haired youth spoke passionately as he intimately rained kisses on the supple neck underneath him. 

A moan brimmed with pleasure was his only reply. He smiled slightly before ending his assault of hungry kisses on the youth. Eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of odd crimson eyes. 

"Don't stop," the Pharaoh pleaded. 

"Who said I am?" The High Priest hissed huskily before trailing his warm, work-calloused hands down the alluring, seductive body. Perspiration drenched every inch of their naked bodies. 

Set, High Priest of the Temple of the God of Seth, brought up a sweaty hand and raked through his short, sweat-beaded brown hair. His cerulean gaze locked with crimson orbs that dripped with lust and love. He cocked his dark head to one side as he warily studied his lover. The young Pharaoh returned his gaze equally, his tri-coloured hair in damp, straggly ropes. 

"What?" Yami finally inquired. 

A hand shrouded in gentleness reached out and lovingly caressed the Pharaoh's handsome features. His fingertips lightly brushed Yami's temples before moving to touch the pair of red, swollen lips. Yami leaned into the comforting touch and planted a feather-light butterfly-kiss on the fingertips. 

"You're so beautiful." Crimson spheres burning with flaming passion latched onto cerulean orbs embedded with love and desire. Despite the already warm atmosphere, Yami could sense the familiar shy blush creeping up his tanned cheeks. Seto smiled then. The smile that never failed to light up Yami's day to melt his star-crossed heart. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"MISTER YAMI MUTOU!" 

Yami snapped out his reverie and found himself face-to-face with one of the most cantankerous schoolteachers this side of the country, Mr. Moore. Their noses were barely five centimeters apart. He bit back a scream. Even the most fearsome and brave Pharaohs would be afraid of Mr. Moore. The well-known, short-tempered, overly strict man glared angrily at Yami as if challenging his defiance. 

Mr. Moore was a rotund man approximately two inches shorter than his students, though he never failed to tower over them all with his reproachful glare. He wore half-mooned spectacles, which he allowed to slide to the end of his nose as he could eye reprovingly at his students. He had dark eyes, thick eyebrows and a balding skull. It was commonly rumored that a compliment or a remark of encouragement never crossed his lips. He was the kind of teacher that prided in knowing all of his thirteen thousand students' names. 

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Mr. Moore demanded angrily, his dark, beetle-black eyes flashing. 

Yami gulped visibly, though not audibly, and stared helplessly back into the black eyes of his grouchy teacher. All his dignity and Pharaoh training dematerialized from his brain. "N-nothing, sir." 

Mr. Moore scowled. "Then perhaps you can tell me the names of all the gods and goddesses of Egypt." 

Yami choked back a sigh of relief. Mr. Moore unknowingly had crossed into something that was in actually in his knowledge. "Ra, Isis, Horus, Thoth, Bastet-" he paused. Seth. He was about to say Seth. 

"You do not know?" Mr. Moore barely gave him any time to answer before resuming. "Then I suppose a ten-page essay on the gods and goddesses of Egypt would do you some good. I expect the report by Thursday." Then with that he marched away from Yami's seat and continued his endless and tedious lecture on Egypt's religion. 

Yami allowed himself an inaudible sigh of relief. At least it wasn't detention with Mr. Moore for two or three hours. A ten-page report on the gods and goddesses of Egypt wouldn't be very hard for him. After all, he used to live in Egypt. Correction, he used to _rule_ Egypt. From the corners of his eyes, he noticed Seto looking at him warily. He suppressed the urge to counter back with a death glare.   
  
  
  
Tea gently poked Yugi's arm. "What was that about?" she hissed. Yugi shrugged. 

"He's been staring into space like that all morning." Yugi responded. 

Tea frowned. "Can you sense what he's thinking?" 

Yugi closed his eyes and focused on the mental link that bounded him to Yami. _Yami? What were you thinking of?_ He mentally shouted to his other half. Nothing. He waited patiently. Maybe Yami didn't hear him. 

_Yami?!_

Nothing. 

It took several tries for him to realize that Yami was ignoring him deliberately although he didn't bother to break the mental link. Yugi sighed and shook his head. 

Tea understood and handed him a folded notepaper. "Can you make sure Yami finds this?" Yugi nodded and tucked the piece of paper into his pocket. 

"What is it?" 

Tea winked mischievously. "Oh, you'll see." 

~*~

Yugi slid his half-open backpack from his left shoulder. The knapsack landed with a dull thud, briefly reminding Yugi of his many textbooks and spiral notebooks, or, in general, his homework. He vaguely wondered why Yami never took his homework home with him, but always managed to finish his assignments in the nick of time. 

He threw himself onto his well-made bed, his arms crossed underneath his head, his pink lips pursed in thought. There was something wrong with Yami. For one, Yami had refused breakfast and lunch and Yugi hadn't seen him touch anything. Second was that moment in the cafeteria. If Yami had been a girl, Yugi would have thought he was PMSing -- Yami wasn't one to scream like that in front of the cafeteria. And finally, it was plain obvious that Yami was too deeply tied to something in his mind that he purposely ignore Yugi during History class. 

Something crunched from his pocket. The paper! Yugi had completely forgotten about the notepaper Tea had asked him to let Yami find. He leaped up from his bed, stuck his hand into his left pocket, and drew out a not-too badly wrinkled, folded paper. 

Curiosity streaked through him and, for a second, he debated on whether reading it or not. Finally, he concluded that he would not. It might be private anyway. He glanced around his room. 

"Aha!" He muttered triumphantly as he placed the paper on top of his knapsack in a particular way so it would be impossible for Yami to miss it. 

"Yu-ugi!" His grandfather shouted from downstairs. 

"Coming!" He shouted back before dashing downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, he accidentally bumped into the one-and-only... Yami. He briefly spotted the dazed look in Yami's crimson spheres. 

"Sorry," Yugi apologized with a sheepish grin. If Yami heard, he gave no signs of acknowledgement. Yami just walked around him and continued his journey up the long flight of stairs. 

Yugi's amethyst orbs trailed behind Yami fretfully. If Yugi had any doubts that Yami was having problems, he didn't now. It wasn't like Yami to be that ignorant. Yugi sighed. Another thing to add to his list. He jumped the last three stairs and proceeded to the adjoining kitchen and dining room where his grandfather was just placing a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen counter. 

Solomon Mutou greeted his beloved grandson warmly, "Hello, Yugi." 

Yugi smiled back. "Hey, Grandpa." His expression changed. "Do you know what's up with Yami?" 

Solomon turned his back towards his grandson as he bent over the oven to retrieve another batch of cookies. "He's fine. He's just going through some teenage problems. I'm sure he'll be back to normal by tomorrow." 

Yugi snatched a cookie from the plate and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed. "Yami's no teenager. He's a 5017-year old Pharaoh." 

His grandfather placed the batch of cookies on the windowsill to cool before turning to face Yugi. "No, he's not a teenager. But hanging around you and your teenage friends can bring teenage problems." 

Yugi looked surprised and popped another cookie into his mouth. "Like what?" 

Solomon glanced away from his grandson's probing amethysts. "Don't eat all the cookies. Save some for Yami and your friends. I'm going to go manage the shop." 

Yugi nodded and his grandfather disappeared. A knock caught his attention and he spun around, another cookie halfway devoured. 

It was Joey. Yugi grinned and went to open the back door to let Joey in.   
  
  
  
Yami lazily pushed open the door to the room he shared with Yugi. He carefully picked his way around the scattered toys and building blocks that added a touch of childishness to the room. Something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper sticking halfway out from Yugi's backpack. 

His curiosity consumed him and he plucked the loose leaf from its position. It was folded in quarters and was addressed to him on one side. He carefully unfolded the note and read its contents:   
  
  


Dinner tonight at Alfredo's.

Seto Kaiba

  
  
  
He blinked and glanced at the signature again. He was right. It was Seto Kaiba. He read the memo again. Alfredo's? Dinner tonight? Thoes definitely sounded like Seto's words. 

He flopped himself onto Yugi's bed and was left the whole afternoon to wonder why Seto invited to dine with him that night at one of Domino's finest restaurants. 

-_ To Be Continued_ -   
  
  
**Author's Pointless Note:** Finally got that done. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes but my mind doesn't seem to be working today. Anyway, please send me a review and maybe even suggest a few things. Just click that button down there ^.~ Constructive criticism (flames) are welcomed ^.^ 


	3. Preparations

**Author's Pointless Note:** Hiya, peeps! I'm back! ^^ My excuse now is that I have basketball practices and games and tons of homework X3. I'm really sorry for the length of this chapter, but I swear I'll make it up to you when I update REAL soon. Anywho, you know the drill, but in case you don't, it's this: Once you're done reading the chapter, please send a review and tell me what you think about this story *does puppy doy eyes*. After all this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story and I'm feeling really, really insecure about it. But, anyway, enough with my ranting. On with the ficcy ^^ 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to Takahashi Kazuki. 

Of Crimson and Cerulean

Chapter 3 Preparations

A sleek, shiny black limousine rolled to a halt in front of the Kaiba mansion. The chauffeur, an elderly man dressed elegantly in a black suit, quickly got out of the luxurious car and jogged toward the passenger seat a few meters down. He opened the polished car door of the passenger seat and blocked it from slamming shut with his sturdy back. 

A black leather boot slowly slipped out, joined shortly by its mate. Tight, black pants came next, and finally a dark crown of hair poked out of the impressive vehicle. Seto Kaiba smoothly slid out of the automobile with a cold and stern, "Thank you, Penderfold." 

Penderfold did not reply but stared straight ahead instead. Once Seto was out, he silently slammed the passenger door of the automobile shut and moved to the driver's seat. Seto, on the other hand, scanned his cerulean orbs over the green apple trees that he had specifically ordered to be planted knowing his brother Mokuba _loved_ apple trees, along the shingled edges of the lavish mansion's roof and finally settled on the short figure that raced out of the heavy front doors, arms in frantic waves. 

The short figure had wild black hair and dark brown eyes that looked upon Seto with idolization. Seto sensed a smile crawling up his lips. 

"Seto! Seto! You're home!" The tiny figure enthused as he enveloped his older brother in a bone-breaking hug. Seto allowed a smile of mirth hook his lips as he ruffled his beloved brother's wild black hair fondly. 

Mokuba nuzzled his brother's waist. "Guess what, Seto?" 

Seto chuckled. "What?" 

Mokuba grinned proudly. "Mrs. Mackenzie said I came first in my class!" He remarked before burying his face in his brother's waist again. Seto smiled more broadly. 

Mokuba's cheek brushed against something smooth and papery. He paused and pulled back. "What's this?" Mokuba inserted a small hand into the pocket of Seto's blue jacket and drew out a... folded piece of paper. The paper was folded neatly in quarters and had Seto's name written on one side. 

Seto snatched the notepaper from his fingers swiftly. Eyebrows knitted. _Must be from that Tea_, he thought as he remembered something. 

**[flashback]**

_Seto's flawless black boots shined as he marched down the school corridor, his books tucked under one arm. His long, blue coat flared out behind him, sending an air of mystery towards his being. A permanent scowl that was directed at the whole world was installed on his face. People, both students and teachers, parted way for him, their eyes wide with admiration and recognition. _

He stalked down the hall, his cerulean orbs directed ahead, passing giggling and blushing schoolgirls with scarcely a glance in their direction. He vaguely heard behind him the swooning sound of _foolish_ girls fainting, shortly followed by the dull thud of a body as it struck the floor. 

He sighed inwardly. Were the girls that brainless to not see that he is and will never be interested in members of the opposite gender? And even if he were, why would he be interested in morons like them? They were airheads and their only point of existence (in his view) is to flirt and find out how many dates they could attend in one year. If he was to fall in love (Highly unlikely, he thought) it certainly wouldn't be with one of those idiots that called themselves pretty and spend all their time poring over fashion magazines and declaring which dresses were _in_ and which dresses were _out_. 

He rounded a corner and managed to amble a few more steps before something thin crashed into him. The momentum of the object was too great and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled helplessly on the floor. Now, being the rich, pampered millionaire Seto was, he did _not_ like to be crashed into by some careless student. And worse, he did not like to be pushed onto the floor. 

Seto let out a low growl that, when heard by human ears, meant "You have approximately two seconds to leave before I pound on you and rip you to shreds." He opened his eyes and locked his gaze onto a particular brunette. 

Tea grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Kaiba. I'll go now." 

Seto glared back and growled again. This time, however, his growl stated, "You better leave this instant unless you want to loose an important part of your anatomy." 

Tea immediately received the unspoken message and promptly leaped off Seto. "Good-bye, Kaiba." She waved before running off, a ghost of a smile on her face. 

**[end of flashback]**

Now Kaiba cursed incoherently under his breath. How could he, multi- billionaire, President of Kaibacorp, World's Top Duelist, be easily knocked down by a sixteen-year old teenage girl? And, by all humiliation, she just has to slip some note into his pocket probably declaring her undying love and adoration for him. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it was. 

He unfolded the piece of notepaper and scoured his orbs over the words:   
  
  


I arranged for a dinner for both of us at Alfredo's tonight. Please be there.

Yami

  
  
  
He goggled at the signature in disbelief. Yami? No, that can't be right. He continued to gawk at the signature. Mokuba looked up and spotted the expression on his older brother's face. 

"What is it?" He inquired, plucking the loose leaf from Seto's frozen hands with ease. At the top of his class, Mokuba could read very well and could understand even difficult words. 

Turning back to his shock-frozen brother, Mokuba produced a cheerful smile. "Yami invited you to dinner. Are you going to go?" 

Seto snapped out of shock and shot a glare in his brother's direction. "Of course not. I'm not going to go to some dinner party with Yami. It must be a trick anyway." 

Mokuba shrugged, not offended by the glare. "Yami is very nice, Big Brother. I don't think he would play a trick like that on you. I think you should go." Then he stretched his eyes as wide as he could and countered his idol's glare with a pair of irresistible puppy dog eyes. 

Seto moaned and tore his eyes away from his brother's adorable eyes. "Fine, I'll go. I'll go. Okay?" 

Mokuba broke into a wide smile. "You know you like Yami. Admit it, Seto." 

Seto wrapped a protective arm around his little brother and retorted pointedly, "I do not like Yami, Mokuba. Get that straight." 

Mokuba stifled a rising giggle as they made their way back to the expensive mansion. 'Oh, Seto.' 

~*~

"Hey Yug! How are ya doin'?" Joey greeted his best friend happily. 

Yugi smiled. "I'm fine, thanks. How about you?" He unlocked the back door and swung it open wide enough for the blonde to enter. 

Joey returned the grin and strode into the adjoining kitchen and dining room. "I'm doing okay. What about Yami?" Joey's round, brown orbs spotted the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen counter. His daily, trademark grin broadened and he snatched a cookie and flopped it into his wide mouth. His eyes watered as he joyfully munched on the cookie. Tears flew down his cheeks. "Mmmmm... Oh God, Yug! Your grandpa makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever." 

Yugi choked back a threatening giggle. "Grandpa thought you'd be coming here. That's why he made a second batch," Yugi pointed to the metal tray of freshly baked cookies sitting on the windowsill. 

Yugi mentally noted Joey's wide eyes as he gazed at the tray. He looked like he was in Heaven. As if on queue, the mouth-watering, delicious aroma of the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies drifted into Joey's nostrils, coaxing him to come and take a bite. Quick as a blink, Joey was beside the windowsill, his hand extended out, ready to grasp a cookie. 

The next second was filled with the howls and yelps of pain as Joey's tender fingertips made contact with the hot cookies. Screams racked the Turtle Game Shop as Joey hopped around the kitchen, clutching his finger. 

Yugi rushed to Joey's side. "Are you all right?" Yugi queried fretfully. Joey's face was red and he was gripping a very RED finger. 

The kitchen door swung open and Yami entered the scene, obviously puzzled, a piece of wrinkled paper clutched in his hands. "What's wrong? I heard shouts from upstairs." 

Joey managed a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Yami. But those cookies are hot!" He nodded his head in the direction of the windowsill. 

Yami still had a confused expression on his face. "Oh, okay." 

Yugi noticed the notepaper gripped tightly in Yami's hand. "What's that, Yami?" Yugi questioned, pointing to the loose leaf. 

Yami brought the paper up and handed it to his hikari. Yugi unfolded the paper and read its contents. Joey peered over Yugi's shoulder.   
  
  


Dinner tonight at Alfredo's.

Seto Kaiba

"SETO KAIBA!" Yugi and Joey both cried out in unison before turning their heads to stare at each other. 

"That's impossible." Joey was the first to snap out of bewilderment. He turned to observe Yami's reaction. "You are not gonna go, right?" 

Yami shrugged thoughtfully. "I don't know." 

_So this is what Tea meant,_ Yugi silently mused. "I think you should go," Yugi piped up unexpectedly. 

Joey and Yami gaped open-mouthed at Yugi's suggestion. "Um, Yugi. This is KAIBA we're talking about," Joey informed the shorter teen. "The spoiled, arrogant rich-brat that thinks he owns the planet." 

Yami frowned at Joey's description of Seto. "He's not spoiled." But Joey did not seem to hear. 

Yugi quickly nudged Joey and shot him a look. Understanding dawned in the dark brown spheres. "Ohh! Oh!" 

Yami darted Joey a quizzical glance. "What?" His sharp crimson eyes did not spot the nudge. 

"You should go. I mean, YOU HAVE TO GO," Joey stated. 

Eyebrows creased as Yami shifted his gaze from Joey to Yugi, then back to Joey again. "But just a minute ago, you called Seto spoiled and arrogant." 

Joey rolled his eyes. "That was a minute ago. This is now. And now, I strongly advise you to go to Alfredo's with Rich Boy as Rich Boy's date." 

Yami's eyes all but popped out of their sockets. "AS SETO'S WHAT?" 

_Oh, shit. Did I just say that out loud?_ Joey hastily nudged a open-mouthed, baffled Yugi. Yugi understood the unspoken message and hastily broke in. "Seto's friend. As Seto's friend. That was what Joey was trying to say. You see Seto's having some problems with his company and he was wondering -- hoping -- that you could help him seeing that you're a Pharaoh and you used to rule Egypt." 

Yami nodded. "That's sensible. Maybe I should go." He mentally noted the sudden frantic and vigorous nods his companions were giving him. "But--" 

"But what?" Yugi demanded. 

Yami pasted on a sheepish grin. "What will I wear? Alfredo's a very fancy restaurant." Yugi and Joey nearly choked on the air they were breathing in. The almighty Pharaoh doesn't know what to wear to a restaurant? 

"Don't worry, Yami. We'll help you," Yugi assured his darker half. Yami nodded his thanks and the three friends dashed up into Yugi's bedroom.   
  
  
  
A few hours later, a very distressed and annoyed Yami glared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He scowled darkly. After one hour of continuous torture and arguments, Yugi and Joey had finally decided on an extra-tight, black sleeveless shirt and matching, extra-tight leather pants. A pair of flashing "blinding" boots completed the outfit. 

"I still do not understand why I have to wear something so tight," Yami complained. 

"It's a thing. You see, if you want to look REAL good in Domino, you wear clothes that are two sizes smaller," Joey explained. 

Yami was baffled. "Oh, I didn't know that." 

Yugi shot Joey a glare. "I didn't know that either," then in a louder voice, he finished, "I still think we should go with the loose, cream-coloured shirt." 

Joey sighed and leaned closer to Yugi so he could whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, Yug. Once Rich Boy sees Yami likes this, he'll go gaga over him." 

"But we want him to get accepted into the restaurant, not make Kaiba go cuckoo over him," Yugi quietly retorted. 

Joey sighed again. "You want Rich Boy to like Yami, right?" That got Yugi and the shorter teen grudgingly nodded. 

"What are you two talking about?" 

Joey and Yugi jumped back suddenly. "N-Nothing," Joey stammered hastily. Luckily, Yami didn't notice the uncertainty in his voice. 

Yami turned his back towards the mirror, and twisted his body halfway, as so he could have a glimpse of his back. The tight leather clothes clung to him like a second skin, and openly displayed his well-toned muscles and slender build. A little too openly for Yami's liking, but as long as he looked "sophisticated" enough, he didn't care. 

The tight outfit was similar to his usual attire -- black with belts on his neck, chest and waist. It was sleeveless, therefore exposing his well- curved arms out to the world. The pants, however, were way too tight and hugged his legs and knees. The black boots added an air of danger to his build. 

"Are you two sure about this?" Yami interrogated, worried. Joey and Yugi engaged themselves in sudden vigorous nods. 

"Of course we're certain," Yugi reassured his yami. 

Yami nodded absentmindedly. 

-_ To Be Continued_ -   
  
  
**Author's Pointless Note:** GAHH! X3 I AM SO VERY SORRY. I'm really sorry I have to end it there, but I have a basketball game to attend to in, like, five minutes. Anyway, I promise I'll update real soon ^^. In the meantime, if you'd be kind enough to click that lil button down dere and send me a feedback (including flames if you really think it sux that much), I'll luv you forever! ^^ 


End file.
